1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to advertising billboard devices and, particularly, to billboards capable of multi-image presentation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Billboards are used to display various messages typically consisting of a combination of text and graphics. Traditionally, the message has been provided by way of a single fixed sheet that is pasted to a backing. This traditional approach requires the use of an external tool to change the displayed message. Electronic billboards provide the advantage in that the display message can be conveniently changed without the use of an external tool. While the display message of electronic billboards can easily be changed, they are difficult to manage and often require significant support resources to coordinate billboard content.
What is needed, therefore, is a new billboard that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.